In The Darkness With You
by delenasdreams
Summary: From the moment they met, Damon and Elena dislike each other but when they get stuck together on Christmas Eve they start to realize that first impressions can be misleading. Christmas One Shot. Winner of #DelenaFandomAwards


"Wait! Can you please hold that?"

Elena Gilbert tried not to let her frustration show after the crappy day she had as she ran toward the waiting elevator. Her phone started ringing, so she shifted her bag over her shoulder and pulled it out in a hurry.

She glanced up just long enough to see a hand holding the elevator door open before she answered her phone. „I was just leaving the building Caroline, no need to check up on me – again."

„Elena!" Caroline's voice made Elena cringe, knowing what's coming. „I can't believe you. You were supposed to be here by now. It's Christmas Elena, and you know this is the first one Josie and I are spending without Stefan and you also know how hard this separation is for us and I can't do this alone so-„

Just as Elena was stumbling into the elevator, Caroline's voice was abruptly cut off and she frowned down at the black phone screen, her long hair swinging into her face.

„You've got to be kidding me." Elena mumbled in disbelief. She was sure her battery was almost full.

"Thanks." she said to the guy who was holding the elevator door for her, as the elevator beeped and the doors eased shut.

"No problem," came a voice next to her. "What floor?"

"Lobby, please." Elena sighed and glanced up at the guy standing next to her.

Just as Elena recognized the guy the elevator jolted to a stop and everything went black. Elena looked around, even though she couldn't see anything, and couldn't help but laugh. A laugh that sounded so full of panic and disbelief that it had her laughing again, this time louder.

„This is just perfect. Like getting stuck in an elevator isn't enough but I have to be in one with Damon Salvatore of all people." Elena said before she laughed again.

Damon failed to reply. „Hello, did you pass out or something?" Elena asked, hating herself for still feeling a tiny bit of concern for him.

„I'm sure that would make your day but no, I'm wide awake." Damon replied in a low harsh tone, erasing every bit of concern Elena felt.

Elena brushed her hair back off her face in annoyance. Clearly she was the one out of the two of them who had to be mature in this situation. „Can you just be useful and call someone, so we can get out of here?"

„I left my phone upstairs, can you call for help?" Damon asked.

Elena snorted. „Of course. And no, my battery just died."

„Of course." Damon mimicked her voice, using such a high pitched tone he sounded nothing like her.

Elena sighed. "How long do you think we'll be in here?"

"I don't know but I hope not too long." His voice changed and had an edge to it, which Elena didn't understand.

Elena ran her fingers over the buttons of the elevator and pushed them all, but none of them seemed to do anything. And she knew from living in this building for the past few months that it was old. „Nothing is working" Elena said in frustration, giving up.

She turned toward the door, "Hey! Anybody there? We're stuck in the elevator."

But there was no reply. What worried her even more was the fact she couldn't hear anything at all and that could only mean the elevator stopped somewhere between the floors. It was already four and Christmas day, so Elena focused on not letting panic overwhelm her, as she pushed aside thoughts of them being the only ones left in the building for hours.

Elena breathed deeply in and out a few times, trying to calm herself. "It's so dark in here, I can't even see my hand in front of my face. I wish we at least had some kind of light."

When that got no response, Elena moved toward the wall, sat down on one of her bags and started worrying over a different thing altogether; like how was she supposed to get through this with Damon. Another wave of panic washed over her as she realized there was no way she could be on time to finish what Caroline sent her to do. And she expected Elena to be at her place by five. Instead she was late and also stuck in an elevator. With Damon Salvatore.

Elena heard him moving around until he settled on the floor as well, on the opposite side. The uncomfortable silence between them continued until Elena couldn't handle it anymore. Surely, in this situation at least, they could try to act like two grown ups until someone finally realized what was going on and save them. Just as Elena was ready to offer him temporary truce Damon spoke.

„This must be very inconvenient for you; I suspect it ruined your daily schedule of judging and annoying people as much as you can: Christmas Edition."

Elena silently growled, but decided to ignore his comment and instead asked, „So are you still unemployed?"

„You still single?" Damon replied, without missing a beat.

Elena pressed her lips together and decided on another tactic, „Actually I was just on my way to Caroline's. I'm sure it would've been lovely but instead I'm in here, stuck with you." She purposely left out the part about Stefan not being there with them tonight.

„I'm sure you're not gonna miss much. Stefan's knock knock jokes and his tales of how amazing he is can only go so far in entertaining two women in love with him before they die of boredom."

„I'm not in love with Stefan." Elena instantly denied. She was frustrated with herself for falling for his bait but the thought of being in love with Stefan creeped her out.

Damon chuckled darkly. „With the way you're always defending him, you might as well start wearing a 'Team Stefan' t-shirt. Wait, are you wearing one right now? It's Christmas after all. Ho ho ho."

Elena couldn't stop the tiny growl from escaping her mouth which made Damon laugh. In turn it made Elena angrier. „For your information, defending someone against a bully doesn't make you a fangirl, desperately in love with your best friend's husband; it makes you a good person and a good friend. Which I'm sure you know nothing about."

„You don't know me." For the first time all traces of humor in Damon's voice were gone, replaced by real frustration and a hint of hurt? Elena ignored it.

„I know enough." Elena simply replied and stayed quiet. Surprisingly Damon did the same.

It gave Elena a moment to remember an Incident, as her and Caroline liked to call it, from a few months ago.

 _Stefan, Caroline, their little girl Josie and Elena were in the middle of having dinner together when someone knocked on the door. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, having no idea who it could be at this hour._

„ _I'll get it." Caroline stood up_ _and walked away._

 _Elena looked questioningly at Stefan, but he just shrugged. The moment the door opened, a loud male voice could be heard shouting, but Elena couldn't hear what was being said._

 _Stefan raised from his chair just as a man was barging in the room. Elena had never seen_ _him before, but was_ _immediately_ _awestruck_ _. Even in his fury the man was gorgeous, with his intense blue eyes and dark hair, dressed in all black, wearing a leather jacket._

 _Elena's first impression of him was ruined a second later as the man attacked Stefan, backing him up from the chair and pushing him into a near wall. „What the hell is your problem Stefan? Even after you got what you wanted from dad, making him do what you wanted, now you mess with Katherine too? Can you just leave me the fuck alone? Fuck you."_

„ _Damon, calm down, it's not what you think." Stefan raised his hands in peace, but Damon was having none of that._

 _Damon pushed him again before he stepped back with a snort. „Of course it isn't. Stefan always has a story and an excuse for every choice he makes. Just as long it makes him look good who the fuck cares about anything or anyone else. Isn't that right, Stefan?"_

 _Before Stefan could reply, Caroline spoke up. „I don't know what the hell is your problem but you won't act like this in my house, in front of my child." Caroline crossed the room to Josie, kneeling down in front of her and whispering soothing words in her ear, trying to calm her down._

 _Damon looked down at them and Elena could see a hint of sympathy before his face hardened again and he looked away. „Do I look like I care? Stefan here doesn't care if he fucks up my life so why should I care about his?"_

 _„That's enough Damon. Let's take this in another room and talk about this." Stefan raised his voice for the first time while he watched Caroline comfort Josie._

 _Damon laughed bitterly. „Time for talking is officially over. You and me are done talking. I'm done listening to your excuses. I'm just done Stefan." Damon said before walking slowly toward Stefan. „Because I'm not a coward like you and I'm not going to hide behind our dear old dad, I'm saying this to you now; You ruined my life and it's finally time I return the favor. I promise you this brother, after I'm done you'll wish you'd never stuck your nose where it doesn't belong and most of all you'll wish you never had a brother."_

 _Elena felt a shiver run down her spine at Damon's words and the way he said it. Although Elena never knew that Stefan had a brother and although she didn't know Damon, she still_ _believed_ _his threat._

 _No matter who he was, or the truth behind his accusations Elena knew Stefan for a long time and he was her friend. She knew he was a good husband, always fair and kind to his daughter, and a good friend._

 _So, when Damon finished with his threat and turned around and walked out of the room, Elena couldn't stop herself from running after him to give him a piece of her mind._

 _Elena caught up with him at the door, „Who the hell do you think you are; barging in here, yelling at everyone, scaring a kid? Something must be seriously wrong with you."_

 _Damon turned around, obviously surprised to see someone else here. Someone he didn't even know. He looked at_ _Elena up and down before he smirked, „I'm sorry, but who are you? We haven't met."_

 _„And after this I have no desire to know you."_

 _Damon's smirk disappeared. „You're quick to judge someone you haven't talked to or met before."_

 _„But I know Stefan and no matter what he did he didn't deserve this." Elena replied._

 _Damon's face hardened again. „Well, then I think we're done here." He said before he opened the door and left._

Recalling that night again made Elena even more sure about her opinion of Damon. Later, Stefan apologized but shared no details or reasons for his conflict with Damon, and Elena didn't feel like prying, even though she was curious. Caroline, who usually shared everything, stayed surprisingly tight lipped about it. She told Elena bits and pieces about Stefan taking over family business from Damon, making it sound like Damon was too incompetent for it.

Their behavior was suspicious enough for Elena to rethink her opinion of Damon and give him the benefit of the doubt.

But a couple of months later Damon moved in the same building, on the floor above hers and confirmed Elena's first opinion of him. One day Damon saw her in front of her door, but he didn't even look at her. Instead he just passed by her and said, „What a pleasant surprise. I sincerely hope we can be good and friendly neighbors. Oh wait, I already made up my mind and you know what? I don't like you. I hope the loud noise doesn't bother you. Have a nice day." Before walking away.

Elena didn't know what he meant until later when he had a party until 4 am, followed by loud bang-your-bed-against-the-wall sex three nights in a row, giving Elena a headache and making her seriously consider moving somewhere else. After the third day though, it stopped. Just as Elena thought Damon's pettiness was over, he proceeded to order food to be delivered to her. After leaving it in front of his door Elena decided enough was enough and just ate the food herself, which made him stop doing it. The last incident came a month later when Elena missed a step and almost tripped in front of the building, only to see the bastard laughing at her.

Elena was ready for his next attack but it never came. Elena suspected he was out of town, and started to hope he moved out and left but here he was, stuck in an elevator with her.

Damon loudly sighed. „This isn't going to work." He said. „We've been here for more than half an hour and who knows how long we will be here for, so how about we call a temporary truce?"

Elena was shocked. Damon didn't seem like a guy who was ready to call a truce of any kind, no matter what the situation was. It made her suspicious. „I don't believe you. You're probably plotting your next lame prank or something you can pull off here."

Damon chuckled. „Fair enough, but I promise you I mean it." His tone of voice turned serious. „I believe in fate so let's take this as a sign to try to start over."

Elena still didn't believe him but she was ready to play along. „Okay, Damon, let's try it your way."

„So, Elena," she swallowed at the sound of him saying her name that way. It did things to her she tried very hard to ignore. „You still single?"

Elena groaned. „I knew it! You such an asshole. Just forget it."

He laughed. „Wait, wait I was serious, I'm not trying to make fun of you."

„How did you even know I was single in the first place?" Elena asked curiously.

„Well I've been living here for two months and I've never seen you with a guy."

Elena nodded before she realized he couldn't see her. „The answer to your question is yes. And you?"

„Obviously yes."

Elena was ready to call him out on it but he added, „And no, hook ups don't equal relationships."

Elena was more than ready to move on from this topic. She wasn't discussing relationships and hook ups with Damon, ever. „So what were your plans for tonight?"

„My plan was trying to think of a way out of dinner with my friend Alaric and his girlfriend as a third wheel. Christmas is not exactly my favorite holiday." He paused. „This is not what I had in mind though."

Elena laughed for the first time since they'd ended up in this situation. „I can relate. No one wants to be a third wheel but it would've been better than this."

„So what about your plans?" Damon asked.

„Well I was just heading to Caroline's place." Before the mood could get sour between them again Elena decided to share some information she purposely withheld earlier. „Stefan won't be there. I don't know if you know this but they recently got divorced."

Elena expected him to gloat, maybe she even secretly hoped for it because Damon's good attitude started to make her want to know more about him, but he surprised her with quiet „Oh." And „I'm sorry to hear that."

„Are you really?" Elena asked before she could stop herself.

„They seemed like a nice couple. And they have a kid who will be affected by this. I don't wish that on anyone."

The answer and Damon's voice were so sincere it made Elena decide then and there to let go of her prejudice and try to get to know him better. At least for now. Once the light came on again, things might go back to the way they were.

She cleared her throat, „Didn't you wish Stefan an eternity of misery or something? Or was it threatening to make his life a living hell? I thought this would make you happy."

„I know you believe I'm a monster and I realized I might've acted like one that night, but I'm not." Damon replied seriously. „I just had a really bad day and a lot happened since then that made me realize I was wrong."

Elena admired anyone who could openly admit their mistakes, but something about Damon doing it made it even more special. Elena didn't know him well but she suspected Damon was not a type who did this often, much less apologized.

„So you and Stefan are good now?"

Damon laughed but it wasn't a happy sound. „Not exactly. But Stefan wasn't completely wrong so there's that." He paused. „He actually did me a favor. My dad is a lawyer and he always wanted us to follow in his footsteps and we did. Stefan was always happy to do so but me? Not so much but still, I did. I finished law school, I was ready to join my dad, knowing that it was not what I wanted to do. What Stefan did pushed me in the right direction."

For the first time Elena was thankful for the darkness because nothing could've shocked her more than Damon sharing something so personal about himself with her.

Before Elena could say anything, Damon added. „So the answer to your earlier question is yes, still unemployed."

And just like that, Damon made Elena unexpectedly laugh again. Elena had a feeling Damon did that a lot; joke in uncomfortable or potentially uncomfortable situations but she didn't want them to move on before she acknowledged the importance of him sharing his story with her so she could understand his point of view better.

„I'm sorry for being judgmental without knowing you or much of anything." Elena whispered quietly.

„Apology accepted."

Elena felt like she could relax for the first time since they got stuck in here. She breathed a sigh of relief; ready to let the past between them go and let them start again, like Damon suggested at the beginning, and not just 'for right now' but beyond that.

„So Elena," But first, Damon needed to stop saying her name like that, Elena thought. „What do you do?"

„I'm in my third year of med school."

„Impressive. How did you decide you wanted to be a doctor when you grew up?"

„For a long time I wanted to be a writer, actually."

„What made you change your mind?" Damon asked silently, clearly sensing a shift in the mood.

Even after so many years, it was difficult for Elena to talk about this. But as they sat here in the dark, not being able to look at another person and see their pity, it made it easier for her to repeat what she said a hundred times before. „My dad was a doctor. People loved him and he loved his job," she paused, „When I was 16 my parents died in a car accident. I was with them but somehow I survived. But being there, feeling hopeless, seeing life fade away from my parents' eyes changed a lot of things. It changed me so yeah, later I realized this is what I was meant to do."

As she spoke, Elena realized how different their stories were with their dads, and also with their brothers. Elena couldn't imagine her life without Jeremy in it and having a messy relationship like Damon and Stefan obviously had.

After a few moments of silence Damon said. „I'm sorry about your parents."

Elena tried to lighten up the mood, „The good thing for you is being stuck here in the dark with the future doctor."

She expected at least a chuckle but there was nothing. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." He answered shortly, his frustration obvious.

"I'm sorry if anything I said upset you."

"No need to apologize. I'm a little claustrophobic is all. For a second there I forgot it's dark so when you mentioned it..." He trailed off.

"Oh." Elena felt bad. The dark didn't bother her as much as the thought of being stuck in small places for long periods of time. „I wonder how long it's been since we got stuck here."

„I don't know. Maybe an hour, an hour and a half?"

Elena shifted onto her knees and shrugged out of her suit jacket. „It's getting a little warm in here."

„So what's your favorite color?" Damon suddenly asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

„Seriously?"

„Yeah, why not. We don't know how long we will be here so we might as well get down to basics and get to know each other more."

„Okay. Blue. And yours?"

„Black."

Elena thought back to all the times she'd seen him and remembered always seeing him in black. Before she could do something stupid, like comment on how good he looked in black, she asked, "Favorite movie?"

And they continued going back and forth for the next hour, asking questions one would learn about a person after a couple of dates: favorite bands, favorite food, favorite bars, cities they'd like to visit, worst jobs they had. Elena enjoyed the conversation. Damon was funny and interesting to talk to and made her feel relaxed and comfortable, almost making her forget they were stuck in an elevator.

That is until Damon said, „So, first time – who, when, where and how good?"

„What?" Elena choked out an incredulous laugh. „I think not."

„Why not? We've talked about everything else, we're friends now."

„Because I don't even talk about this with my friends I have known longer. No, no way."

„I'll even go first." Damon offered.

Elena smiled, „You can go first but you're also going to be the last because I'm not sharing."

„I'll wear you down eventually." Damon said confidently, „Hmmm let's see. My first time was actually with my biology teacher, her name was Kelly, I was sixteen, and we did it in her classroom."

Elena sat up in shock, „Wait what? Your teacher?"

„I had no idea what I was doing but-„

„Just stop for a second. Your first time was with your biology teacher when you were sixteen? How did that happen? Did she get arrested?"

Damon burst out laughing. „Oh how I wish I could see your face right now, judging by the tone of your voice it must be priceless."

„You're joking right?" When Damon replied with a breathless „Yeah." Because he was laughing so hard, Elena wanted to smack him. „I want to slap you right now. Actually once the lights turn on the first thing I'm gonna do is slap you."

„I'm sorry but I couldn't resist." Damon said, obviously not sorry at all.

„I want to hear the real story now."

„Okay okay." Damon paused, „It was nothing as exciting as that. Her name was Emma, I was 14 and she was two years older than me. She invited me to her party and we did it in her room after everyone left. I had no idea my world was about to change but I think she was a little underwhelmed. Your turn."

„Very romantic." Elena commented, deciding she might as well give up because she knew Damon would talk her into sharing anyway. „His name was Matt; he was my high school sweetheart. We were dating for a while and it was expected of us to stay together and probably get married. So one time, while his mom was out of town, we did it. It was uncomfortable, we didn't know what the hell we were doing and then it was over. End of story, I shared and now let's just move on."

Damon laughed. „You hear one 'first time' story and it's like you heard them all."

She inhaled a breath ready to agree when the elevator jolted and light exploded in the small space.

Elena gasped and covered her eyes. After hours of staring into blackness, the light was painful. Elena was relieved the light was on, but she was also scared what this could mean for her and Damon and their newfound friendship.

And then the elevator shuddered again and they plunged back into darkness.

Damon's only answer was a strangled groan that made hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Without thinking about it Elena sat up and stretched towards him on her knees, but in the dark she wasn't sure where to place her hands. Elena felt the need to comfort him somehow and make him feel better by reminding him he's not alone in the dark. Carefully, she lowered her hand and blindly placed it on...his knee? Elena tried again and this time she felt his shoulder tense under her palm.

„I'm here. You're okay. You're not alone." Elena whispered, squeezing his shoulder gently. She was mentally cursing the temporary return of the light, because it reminded Damon he was trapped in a small, pitch black metal box. As she continued to stroke him and offer occasional murmured reassurances, Damon's shoulders finally unbunched. He shuddered and inhaled as he began to relax.

Elena let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

„I'm sorry if I freaked you out." Damon said.

„Don't apologize. We're all afraid of something. For example, I'm afraid of bugs and before you start laughing, it's serious. Any kind of bug creeps me out." Elena continued talking, sharing her scary nightmares with insects, trying to take his mind off his fear by sharing her weird phobia. „So you see, sometimes we don't have an explanation about the things we're scared of but it's still there."

When Damon didn't respond Elena blushed, thinking she completely failed to make her point and make him feel better, but Damon continued a moment later. „I know why I'm scared of the dark though. When my mom died my dad changed. No matter what I did he was constantly angry and frustrated with me." He paused and Elena braced herself. „When I was 12, instead of shouting like he usually did when he had enough of me he used to lock me in our basement closet. It wasn't for long, an hour or so but it was so dark I couldn't see or hear anything. One time, in front of our neighbors he looked at me and I knew that look and what's coming next so I had a panic attack right in front of all of them. He stopped doing it after that." Damon chuckled without any trace of humor. „It's silly to still be scared of it years later but I can't help it."

Elena sucked in a breath at the gravity of what he was sharing with her. She stretched further and placed both hand on his shoulder before she awkwardly wrapped her arms around him. She wondered whether she should say something, or if she should provide him this temporary comfort. She was surprised when she felt his arms around her, hugging her back, and took that as a sign that what she was doing was enough.

Elena wasn't sure for how long they stayed like that until he gently grabbed her hand and slid it around his cheek to press his face into her palm. His cheekbone felt prominent under her fingers and a light stubble pricked against her palm. She rubbed her thumb gently back and forth. Elena was drowning in emotions. The grief she felt for him was strong but the desire to protect him – to make sure nothing could hurt or scare him – was stronger, and came out of nowhere.

Elena felt Damon turn his head slightly before he whispered, „Thank you Elena." As he slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips against her cheek in a soft kiss. Elena shivered and wrapped her arm tighter around his shoulders. The atmosphere between them instantly changed, becoming charged and Elena knew they both felt it.

Elena almost moaned when Damon pulled back and slid his palm up her face and began stroking from her temple, over her ear and down to her neck. Her breath picked up and she couldn't help but lean into his soft touch.

Elena licked her lips in anticipation as Damon trailed soft kisses across her cheek until he found her lips. Elena groaned and both of her hands grasped the back of his head and neck as Damon cupped his palms around her cheeks. When his mouth opened, Elena slipped her tongue in and gripped his shoulders as Damon pulled himself closer to her.

The intensity of their connection and Elena's feelings in that moment were like nothing Elena had ever felt before in her life.

She gasped at the warm weight of his chest on her breasts, as his hand gripped long locks of her hair and his tongue continued to thrust into her mouth. She cradled his head, holding him to her, then slid her hands lower to his chest and curled her legs more toward him. When Damon pulled back, Elena took the opportunity to suck on his bottom lip. He answered with a pleased groan.

Elena lost track of time as they kissed but she was breathless and needy by the time he ran kisses down her jaw line down to her neck, leaving a trail of fire against her skin.

„Damon" Elena moaned and titled her head sideways as she felt him smirk against her throat, before he licked and sucked her neck.

Suddenly the elevator shook and the lights blinked back on.

Elena clenched her eyes shut at the brightness and buried her face into Damon's neck. After several moments it was clear the lights would remain on this time so she opened her eyes enough to get used to the brightness.

Finally, Elena pulled back and looked at Damon. He watched her with his intense blue eyes for a moment, then quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked, making her smile.

Elena gasped when the elevator started moving again suddenly.

„These doors will open soon." he said, glancing down at their position.

„Yeah." Elena mumbled. She braced herself on his shoulder as she stood up glancing nervously around, before she leaned down to pick up her bags and suit jacket.

„So," she trailed off awkwardly, at a loss of words. She didn't know where they stood or where to go from here. If this was the start of something new or if the real world was about to ruin everything between them.

When the elevator came to a stop, Elena felt Damon's hand on hers. She glanced up at him to see him smile at her encouragingly before he intertwined their hands and said, „Merry Christmas Elena."

And with that he erased Elena's worries. She blushed and shyly smiled back at him and said, „Merry Christmas Damon."

The doors eased open.

* * *

 ** _5 Years Later_**

Elena was on her side as she watched Damon blink a few times against the morning light, before he opened his eyes and focused on her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Damon said with a smile before he turned on his back and stretched, the sheet slipping down and revealing his gloriously naked body. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Elena replied.

He rolled back on his side, smirked and asked. "Do you know what day it is?"

"It's Christmas day." Elena teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah that too. But more importantly, it's been 5 years since fate had to intervene to finally help you realize what an amazing guy I am."

Elena sighed. "Will I have to listen to this story for the rest of our lives? Because let me tell you, I'm not a fan after the first 4 years."

"But you know I love telling it." Damon whined.

Elena ignored him. „What time is it? We have to get up. You know Sophia will be up soon, screaming the house down."

Secretly, Elena loved listening to Damon as he told the story, adding unnecessary things and exaggerating details on purpose, just to make her laugh. But most of all, she loved watching him as he did it, smiling at her, his eyes full of love and devotion she was sure could be seen on her face as well.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her. „If you think we'll be getting out of this bed before having a spectacular 5 year anniversary celebration first, then you still don't know me at all."

„Everyone is coming over today." Elena reminded him.

Damon groaned in annoyance. „Way to kill the mood Elena."

„But think of all the drama; Caroline is bringing her boyfriend and Stefan and his new girlfriend are also coming over meaning drama is guaranteed."

He rolled his eyes. „You're right. By the way, what's the name of Stefan's new love of his life? Valeria or something?"

„No. Valerie was the name of his ex." Elena paused and frowned. „Wait, I can't actually remember the name of this one."

Damon laughed. „You're as bad as me, admit it."

Elena shook her head. „No I'm not! You don't want to remember, I want to but can't; big difference."

„Sure, sure." Damon rolled over, settled in between her legs and looked down at her. „Admit it, you're just as bad as me sometimes and that's why we're perfect together."

Elena wouldn't admit it but he was right; she gave up a long time ago on trying to keep up with Stefan's love life. „Damon Salvatore is getting this cheesy already and it's not even ten yet."

Damon started kissing down her neck and Elena was almost tempted to give in. Almost. „First tell me what time it is."

Damon grumbled but rolled over on his side of the bed, toward the nightstand where his phone was. „It's," he stretched his arm and froze. Elena waited.

She heard something fall on the floor, probably Damon's phone as he knocked it over, before he sat back down and turned toward her. Elena tried to memorize his face in that moment as much as she could; his eyes shining with happiness, wonderment, shock, a hint of fear as he looked at her then down at his hand that was holding the pregnancy test and back again. Trying to sneak around the room at dawn to place the test on the table was absolutely worth it, Elena decided.

„This means..." Damon trailed off.

She blinked back tears and nodded, „I'm pregnant. Merry Christmas!"

Damon laughed breathlessly and looked at her with so much happiness and love in his eyes that Elena's heart skipped a beat. Then he pulled the sheet off her, laid down on top of her and Elena welcomed him by wrapping her legs around his hips.

„How long have you known?" Damon asked, looking down at her.

„For about a week but I wanted to wait and tell you today."

„Best Christmas present ever." He started attacking her face and neck with kisses, making Elena giggle.

After a few minutes, Damon pulled back and looked down at her, caressed her cheeks then slid his hands into her hair. He lowered his head until their lips were only an inch apart. „I love you Elena." He said it with such intensity that made Elena's breath caught, then her mouth was crushed in a fierce kiss that had her eyes sliding closed, as she dug her fingers into Damon's back.

He pulled back only to ease the material of her shirt up and over her head, before he licked a path from her neck to her ear, sucking lightly on the lobe as his thumbs danced along the underside of each breast.

When he dipped his head and flicked his tongue over her right nipple she cried out, „Damon."

"Feel good?" His breath tickled her breasts as he kissed his way to her other nipple. "Is it making you wet?"

Elena could only mumble her response as he closed his lips around the hard bud and drew it into his mouth. For a few minutes, he alternated between licking and sucking and by the time he worked his way lower, Elena was bucking and rubbing herself on any part of his body she could reach.

He licked a trail down the center of her stomach, paused there as their eyes met and they exchanged smiles as Damon kissed and nuzzled her belly with his nose and mouth.

Then Damon crawled lower. He hooked both hands under her waistband and tugged her panties off. After she kicked them away, he wasted no time in bringing his hand between her legs and sliding two fingers inside her. Elena moaned as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her.

A growl left his mouth and Elena shivered as she watched him pull her legs apart, lust darkening his gaze.

When his mouth was close to her, Elena made a strangled sound. And when he pressed his tongue to her clit and licked softly, Elena clutched his hair and squirmed. Damon captured her clit between his lips and suckled it as he slid his fingers all the way in. He licked up her wet slit again, and she arched off the bed with a moan. Damon pushed her hip down with his free hand, holding her down as he did it again, and she cried out louder.

Her toes dug into the bed, ready to come but Damon paused. „Stop teasing me." Elena whined in disappointment.

„But it's so much fun."

„Maybe for you."

Elena sat up suddenly, crawled into Damon's lap and looped her left arm around his neck at the same time as she slipped her right hand between them. She curled her fingers around his cock but did nothing else. Damon's head fell back and he let out a frustrated growl. „Not so fun now is it?" Elena asked smugly.

„You made your point."

Planting her palms in the center of his chest, Elena pushed him until he was flat on his back. She raked her nails down his chest and Damon hissed out loud even as his hips arched involuntarily upwards.

Bracing her hands on his abs, Elena raised herself up, and Damon guided himself into her at the same time as Elena sank down on him. Elena moaned loudly as sparks of pleasure shot themselves through her body. Damon's hands gripped her hips, helping her ride his cock with steady strokes. Elena leaned towards him which changed the angle slightly, pushing him deeper inside her. A shudder of pleasure overtook her as their mouths met again.

"Touch me." Elena begged and Damon obediently rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Pleasure flooded her as Damon's hips snapped up, over and over again and their bodies slapped together. Damon kissed her neck and lowered his head to lick his way to a hardened nipple that made Elena fist his hair as she moaned.

She was close. "Yes…yes…Damon."

"Come," Damon said. "I want to see you come for me."

Elena opened her eyes and looked down at Damon. Their eyes locked and Elena couldn't look away. Pure heated pleasure swelled in her stomach and down her thighs, making her tremble.

The words, the look, combined with the movement of his thumb against her clit as he pounded into her again and again and again, sent Elena flying into a climax, pleasure blurring her vision and clouding her brain. Damon shuddered beneath her as she clamped down around him; his movements became jerkier and wilder until, with a final thrust, he came.

After the spasms died down, Damon's arms hugged Elena closer to him, bringing their chests together and her head against his neck. They lay together feeling their heartbeats starting to return to normal.

As she was lying on top of him; her head tucked into the crook of his neck while his hand trailed lazily up and down her back, there was a loud knock on the door, shattering their quiet moment. „Mom, dad, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas and Santa was here; we have to open our presents now."

Elena rolled off Damon and stood up. „Go ahead Soph, we're gonna be down in a minute." She replied back as she picked up the sheet and pillows they knocked off the bed.

„Okay, but hurry up." Came a muffled reply, followed by running footsteps.

Damon grumbled as he stood up too. „Why is your daughter always up and ready to go at the crack of dawn?"

„Now she's my daughter huh?" Elena chuckled. „Just remember, soon she'll have a brother or a sister and they can keep each other company while we're busy...with other things." Elena said with a meaningful look and a raised eyebrow.

Damon pulled up his pants and smiled at her. He walked up to her and pulled her toward him. „You know what this means, right? It's my turn to pick up a name."

Elena snorted. „Dream on." When Damon frowned in confusion Elena looked at him in disbelief. „You're horrible at suggesting names, you know that, right?"

Damon still looked confused. „Why?"

„You read too many old books that's why. You're probably gonna suggest something like Henrietta Josephine and think it's brilliant." Elena pulled away from him and walked toward the bathroom.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. „This discussion is not over."

Elena's only answer was a light chuckle as she shut the door.

Later, when Elena came down the stairs, she saw Damon leaning against the door frame of their living room. She walked up to him and watched him silently as he watched their daughter unwrap her presents under a Christmas tree. Elena knew that look and hated it; but she hated the man responsible for that look even more. Sometimes, she caught him looking at Sophia, uncertainty written all over his face. It made Elena sad that Damon was still haunted by his past to the point of doubting his ability to be a good father.

Each and every time that happened, Elena was there to reassure him, calmly reminding him he was nothing like his father. So, before she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly Elena would say, „She loves you so much; you're her hero."

Damon released a breath and the tension she felt disappeared, making Elena relax again. She kissed his cheek and whispered. „I love you too."

He hugged her back. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek, took her hand and pulled her with him to join their daughter under the tree. Elena watched him as he sat down next to her and smiled at the sight of them together. Elena knew she had a lot to do today before everyone came over, but she couldn't resist joining them, at least for five minutes.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays and thank you for reading. :)**

 **Let me know what you think. I'm on twitter: delenafatalist**


End file.
